La Rose et les Narcisses
by Day of Reckoning
Summary: L'ultime croisade d'une figure devenue mythique qui, par delà le temps et l'inimitié, cherchera l'allié le plus improbable qui soit afin de mener à bien sa dernière quête, alors que renaît la menace dans l'ombre... Spoilers HBP.
1. Les visages du passé

**La Rose et les Narcisses**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre I : Les visages du passé

« Coule une rose sur les souvenirs ; fleurit une larme sur le passé. »

* * *

L'hiver instaurait une auguste couverture d'une blancheur immaculée sur le paysage silencieux et paisible ; une fine neige tombait doucement des nuées en altitude qui recouvraient d'un manteau gris et impénétrable le ciel ; le vent s'engouffrait en tourbillonnant entre les branches nues et recouvertes de neige des arbres centenaires, qui, ployant sous son souffle sifflant, représentaient le seul mouvement perceptible parmi la nature temporairement assoupie, attendant le doux éveil du printemps afin de renaître en fleurs suaves et en verdure florissante.

Abrité du froid et du vent qui sévissaient au-dehors, un homme en robe de sorcier contemplait le spectacle endormi qu'offraient les matins hivernaux, sans toutefois l'apercevoir réellement — ce vieil homme était en effet plongé dans ses songes, et son regard semblait moins embrasser le paysage uniment blanc qui s'étendait devant ses yeux que les champs lointains aux fleurs toujours plus éparses du passé.

Ses cheveux gris argentés, autrefois d'un noir de jais, encadraient un visage sur lequel étaient apparues les rides de la vieillesse (c'était en effet lui qui avait planté les arbres aujourd'hui centenaires qui dressaient leurs hautes silhouettes sur la colline où il résidait, dominant en contrebas le petit village aux maisons confortables) et parmi lequel brillaient deux yeux d'un vert toujours éclatant ; et ces deux yeux détenaient le regard perçant et profond qui va de pair avec la sagesse issue des fruits de l'expérience d'une longue vie.

Harry Potter détacha finalement le regard de la fenêtre avec le soupçon d'un soupir, balaya pensivement du regard la pièce confortablement meublée (sans luxe apparent toutefois) dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis se dirigea vers une des nombreuses étagères en bois ancien accolées au mur ; il pointa un long doigt vers un livre d'aspect vétuste qu'il fit ensuite glisser sur tous ceux qui s'étendaient à sa droite, jusqu'à ce qu'il eût trouvé celui qu'il cherchait.

Le saisissant précautionneusement, il le posa doucement sur une petite table devant un fauteuil aux jolis motifs rouges et or (ce fauteuil était un présent qu'il avait reçu de la part des Weasley, il y a de cela quelques années) dans lequel il s'assit. Il ouvrit en prenant ses gardes le volume à la page du sommaire ; ses yeux fouillèrent la page jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent tombés sur le chapitre recherché :

_Chapitre XVII : Liens de nature nécromancienne (p.636-647)_

Il tourna avec soin les pages jusqu'à celles recherchées. Le titre _Liens de nature nécromancienne_ s'étalait en lettres d'un sombre inquiétant — comme pour mieux avertir le lecteur des royaumes obscurs dans lesquels il se hasardait si d'aventure il franchissait la frontière qui séparait la magie des arts des ténèbres. Une image glauque illustrait l'horreur inhérente à la magie noire : elle représentait un… individu (mais était-ce le mot ?), visiblement mort si l'on en jugeait par l'état de décomposition dans lequel il semblait se trouver, aux yeux caves — des yeux sans lueur aucune de volonté propre ou d'intelligence, des yeux soumis à la volonté tyrannique d'un nécromancien auquel il était relié par des chaînes de souffrance et de sujétion.

Harry eut tôt fait de s'informer — ou plutôt de se remettre en mémoire — du contenu des deux pages. Puis, alors qu'il avait refermé et reposé le livre devant lui, et qu'il s'interrogeait de nouveau sur la nature des étranges évènements qui s'étaient récemment produits…

_Toc toc_.

Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre : une chouette aux ailes d'un blanc neigeux la martelait de son bec. Harry se releva d'un mouvement d'une souplesse étonnante pour son âge avancé, même chez les sorciers, puis alla à grands pas ouvrir la fenêtre afin que la chouette entrât se réchauffer à la chaleur confortable du feu qui consumait lentement les quelques bûches dans l'âtre. Déposant assez vivement la lettre dans la main de Harry (soit que la chouette fût pressée d'exposer ses ailes glacées au feu, soit qu'elle fût irritée contre le temps qu'avait mis Harry avant de lui ouvrir la fenêtre — voire les deux), la chouette alla se poser devant la cheminée et étendit ses ailes devant le feu (à distance respectable toutefois) cependant que Harry refermait la fenêtre.

Harry s'amusa de l'empressement de la chouette (et du regard plutôt inamical qu'elle venait de lui décocher), puis le contact glacé de l'enveloppe lui rappela que quelqu'un lui avait écrit. Il ouvrit la lettre, mais…

_WHOOSH !_

Troublant la quiétude de la pièce, un minuscule hibou, visiblement assez agité et portant un journal qui lui était trois fois supérieur en taille (et probablement égal en poids) fit irruption devant la cheminée. Cette brusque apparition paniqua momentanément la chouette, et un concert de hululements indignés envahit la pièce. Étouffant un léger rire, la lettre à semi-ouverte toujours dans sa main gauche, Harry alla ramasser l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ au sol, pendant que la chouette, apparemment fort réchauffée à présent, s'envolait à la poursuite du hibou dans un tourbillon d'ailes et de chuintements. Ce fut le hibou qui se révéla le plus malin : amorçant un virage serré qui eût pu spectaculairement mal s'achever s'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'une superbe virtuosité ailée, il esquiva la poursuite de la chouette et fonça droit vers la cheminée dans laquelle il disparut avec un _WHOOSH !_ retentissant.

Étrangement, cet épisode rappela beaucoup à Harry les fréquentes chamailleries de ses amis Hermione et Ron lorsqu'il fréquentait, il y a plus d'un siècle, l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Une pointe de nostalgie assaillit soudainement Harry au souvenir de ses deux meilleurs amis ; cela faisait plus d'une quinzaine d'années qu'il ne leur avait pas parlés. Ron avait disparu, puis Hermione quelques mois plus tard, et Harry avait dû inhumer ses deux meilleurs amis tout en supportant la solitude croissante de son existence.

Au moins étaient-ils morts naturellement et après une longue vie ensemble, aussi heureuse que possible.

Un Harry mélancolique ouvrit la fenêtre à une chouette irritée qui esquissa de mauvaise grâce un vague signe de tête en guise de remerciement, puis s'envola. Sa mince silhouette s'éloigna dans les airs, jusqu'à devenir un minuscule point blanc puis à se fondre parmi les nuages.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hedwige.

**¤**

« Harry ! »

Harry eut un sourire à l'exclamation surprise mais enthousiaste de Melinda Weasley. Celle-ci était habillée d'un tablier de cuisine par-dessus ses vêtements, et une agréable odeur se répandait en provenance de la cuisine.

« Entrez, entrez ! Il fait un temps glacial dehors. Vous resterez sûrement pour déjeuner ? J'ai fait le repas pour cinq, mais cela ne posera pas problème, il y aura bien assez pour une personne de plus. Venez, par ici… »

Harry pénétra dans le couloir d'entrée et suivit Mrs Weasley dans une vaste pièce lumineuse ; les meubles étaient modestes mais pratiques, et le « bon sens Weasley » régnait dans ce séjour.

« Melinda, pourquoi persistes-tu à le vouvoyer ? » fit la voix joyeuse d'Eric Weasley, le mari de Melinda. « Il te l'a dit je ne sais combien de fois ! »

Après que les trois jeunes enfants de Mr. et Mrs Weasley eurent mangé, ces derniers et Harry passèrent à leur tour à table. Eric et Melinda Weasley étaient les petits-fils de Ron et Hermione ; et Harry était enchanté de voir que la famille Weasley, bien loin de s'éteindre, ne cessait de s'accroître, toujours caractérisée par un certain nombre d'enfants et la couleur rousse de leur chevelure.

« Les événements de ces derniers jours sont bien inquiétants. Les temps s'assombrissent, dirait-on… » fit Eric d'un ton quelque peu inquiet, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry inclina la tête en guise d'assentiment.

« La _Gazette du Sorcier_ atténue les faits. » répondit-il. « Le Ministère n'a changé sur ce point. Même si la Seconde Guerre leur fit prendre conscience de certaines choses, les mentalités sont d'une lenteur désespérante à évoluer… Plus d'un siècle après sa chute, combien osent prononcer le nom de Voldemort ? »

Melinda et Eric frissonnèrent de concert.

« Vous devez nous comprendre… » avança Melinda. « Nous sommes nés après sa chute, mais nous avons tous grandi dans le Monde des Sorciers, et donc dans la crainte absolue de son nom, même si nos parents nous ont toujours affirmés que nous pouvions prononcer sans peur son nom ! »

« Je le sais bien, Melinda, je le sais bien… Les superstitions et autres croyances ont la vie bien longue. Elles perdureront peut-être pendant des générations encore… D'autant plus que le Ministère les entretient. Maintenir une part permanente de peur leur permet d'asseoir leur puissance. »

Eric acquiesça vigoureusement : « Et je parie que ces nouvelles alarmantes les réjouissent, en fait ! Cet Alphius Skwal est un conservateur de premier ordre. Il fait _délibérément_ tarder la réforme sur le statut des Aurors, et ce depuis plus de _cinq ans_ ! C'est une honte ! »

« Les institutions desservent tout esprit de réforme. Elles datent de plus de six siècles... Malgré le fait qu'elles soient obsolètes, personne ne songerait même à les actualiser. »

Harry essaya, durant toute la conversation qui suivit, de rassurer Melinda autant qu'il le put ; celle-ci était réellement inquiète au sujet d'une possibilité d'un « retour » de ce que le Ministère appelait « les forces du Mal ». Elle redoutait que ses enfants eussent à grandir dans une atmosphère saturée par la terreur d'une remontée en puissance de l'insécurité et par la panique engendrée par les attentats. Harry dut « mentir » en lui conseillant de ne pas trop s'alarmer de signes mineurs ; mais il se promit en son for intérieur de jeter clarté sur cette sombre affaire.

Il prit congé des Weasley d'humeur songeuse ; et déjà s'installait en lui, lentement, la perspective d'une implication personnelle dans les évènements…

**¤**

La nuit tombait lorsque Harry regagna son domicile. Nulles étoiles ne parsemaient le ciel ; le mugissement mélancolique du vent glacial se faisait plus fort que jamais, agitant les branches nues des arbres dans une sorte de macabre parodie de danse cruelle. Les rassurantes lumières disparates des maisons en contrebas illuminaient encore faiblement le paysage qui, progressivement, était plongé dans un noir de plus en plus profond.

Se pouvait-il réellement qu'une nouvelle période sombre attendît le Monde de la Magie ? Les signes ne mentaient pas… Harry avait connaissance, contrairement à ceux qui n'avaient pour seule source d'information qu'une _Gazette_ étroitement surveillée par le Ministère, des prémices infaillibles d'un retour des « forces du Mal »… Les évènements concordaient par trop, les coïncidences étaient trop énormes pour en être, certains endroits s'agitaient trop pour que tout cela ne fût, comme le soutenait et le martelait le Ministère, qu'un « regain temporaire de violence »…

Le Ministère, Harry le savait, était foncièrement incompétent : cela signifiait que si les évènements poursuivaient leur cours, sans plus ample intervention, les ténèbres semées par quelque obscur pouvoir croîtraient jusqu'à dégénérer en un monstrueux arbre arachnéen, au tronc sombre et aux branches d'acier, qui plongerait dans l'ombre le jardin perfectible tout entier que s'était efforcé de construire conjointement tout un Monde, et qui étendrait ses racines profondément, jusqu'à ce que se refermassent impitoyablement sur ce fragile jardin les mâchoires métalliques du « Mal »…

Les chaudes lumières de la pièce contrastaient avec l'obscurité extérieure tandis que Harry, l'air sombre, poursuivait sa réflexion… Il se leva brusquement, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, sa robe tourbillonnant en un bruit sourd d'étoffe dans son sillage comme pour illustrer la spirale de pensées dont il était captif ; il _devait_ réfléchir… Son expérience passée lui avait enseigné cette sagesse : se précipiter de manière fulgurante dans les évènements pouvait induire l'effet contraire de celui recherché… Tempérer son désir d'action par une solide réflexion préalable était un effet positif de la vieillesse et de la sagesse. Il s'agissait de ne pas rechuter dans les affres des erreurs de jeunesse : les conséquences, Harry le savait, pouvaient être dramatiques. _Qui_ tirait les ficelles de ces sinistres pantins dans l'ombre ? _Comment_ remonter le fil jusqu'à ce que cet individu, quel qu'il fût ? _Où_ auraient lieu les prochaines attaques ? Et, le plus important — _comment_ contrer ce pouvoir naissant ? Car le danger était _réel_, la menace _consistante_, n'en déplaise au Ministère qui…

_WHOOSH !_

« Mr Potter ? »

Harry réprima savamment un léger sursaut (il avait l'habitude des dérangements intempestifs) et se tourna d'un air résolument placide vers la cheminée, où la tête d'un Auror, Mr. Dennis, était apparue : Harry reconnut les cheveux courts d'un brun grisonnant, les yeux pâles et le nez tordu suite à une lutte face à quelque adversaire farouche, lequel était également responsable de la cicatrice sur la joue droite de l'employé du Ministère.

« Bonsoir, Dennis. »

Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il appréhendait la réaction qu'allait avoir Harry, puis il débita d'une traite :

« Le Ministre de la Magie souhaiterait avoir une entrevue immédiate avec vous. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé qui justifie une telle urgence dans sa requête ?… »

« Il… »

Le visage de Dennis était agité de manière inhabituelle ; il se retourna comme pour vérifier que personne derrière son dos ne s'était subrepticement dissimulé afin de surprendre la conversation, puis, du même ton empressé, il fit :

« Une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu. J'ignore cette fois comment le Ministère va pouvoir s'occuper… de ceci. Vous irez constater par vous-même. Le Ministre vous attend. Quelle réponse dois-je lui communiquer ?… »

« Celle qu'il attend. Bonne soirée, Dennis. »

Le dénommé Dennis acquiesça puis sa tête disparut de la cheminée avec un nouveau _WHOOSH !_. En dépit du ton serein dont il avait usé, le cœur de Harry battait à un rythme accru. Les évènements avançaient vite, très vite — _trop_ vite… Ces attaques et tout ceci ne pouvaient être qu'une stratégie préalablement déterminée et rigoureusement mise en application, — non des attaques chaotiques et concomitantes par quelque coïncidence aléatoire.

« _Feverus !_ » fit Harry.

Une agréable chaleur interne se répandit dans le corps de Harry : ce sortilège le dispenserait de se vêtir plus chaudement et hâterait son départ. Harry marcha à grands pas vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, la baguette toujours à la main. Le vent fouetta violemment son visage tandis qu'il pénétrait dans l'air vif de la nuit glacée, mais le sortilège protecteur était efficace. Il ferma la porte et apposa sa main sur un endroit où était gravée de manière invisible une rune de protection ; Harry l'avait enchantée de manière à ce que seule sa main fût reconnue, et sa maison était ainsi défendue contre toute possibilité d'intrusion étrangère indésirable durant son absence. Puis il fit volte-face et entreprit de descendre hâtivement le sentier qui serpentait jusqu'en contrebas afin de sortir de la zone où il ne pouvait transplaner du fait du Charme qu'il avait jeté sur les environs de sa maison.

« _Lum— _»

« _Expelliarmus !_ » s'écria une petite voix aiguë.

L'attaque prit totalement au dépourvu Harry : sa baguette lui échappa des mains sans qu'il pût faire quoi que ce fût pour l'en empêcher. Il y eut une demi seconde où il resta debout, foudroyé par la surprise et hébété ; mais ses réflexes d'ancien joueur de Quidditch reprirent le dessus en un tournemain : profitant de l'ombre, il se jeta à terre—

« _Accio baguette_ » murmura-t-il, cependant que son adversaire inconnu couinait : « _Stupéfix ! _»

La pratique de la magie sans baguette était d'une utilité incontestable ; la baguette dans la main, Harry se releva alors que le sortilège s'écrasait sur le mur de sa maison, et invoqua silencieusement une vive lumière.

Il n'eut le temps de distinguer qu'une petite forme emmitouflée dans un manteau crasseux, haute de soixante centimètres tout au plus, et deux petits yeux jaunes perçants et emplis d'intentions nuisibles, avant que celle-ci ne disparût en un éclair, laissant tomber un petit tas de cendres à son emplacement.

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre, et un maelström de questions siégeait en son esprit : _qu'était ceci ?_ Quel était le but de ce qui se présentait bel et bien comme une embuscade ? Comment cette… créature avait-elle pu _savoir_ que… ? Harry balaya à la lueur de sa baguette les ténèbres aux alentours, mais il ne trouva rien de suspect. Le vent agitait hostilement les branches ; la nuit glacée semblait soudainement inamicale, emplie de secrets et de mystères, — et les ombres paraissaient démesurées à la puissante et vive lumière que produisait sa baguette.

Mais ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme bien plus intense encore.

**¤**

« Ah, Mr Potter. Je vous attendais. »

M. Skwal était un homme aux traits intelligents ; sa voix était doué d'intonations subtiles, et son visage légèrement ridé semblait inspirer un air de confiance, mais il subsistait toujours quelque méfiance lorsque cet homme souriait — comme si son sourire même dérobait quelque sombre arrière-pensée. Harry essaya de rendre plus sereine son expression qui, il le savait, devait encore porter les traces de la récente attaque qu'il avait subie ; son esprit était par ailleurs assailli par une multitude de questions qu'il se devait pour l'heure de repousser à une date postérieure : il devait accorder toute son attention aux paroles du Ministre. Ce fut toutefois assez distraitement qu'il serra la main du Ministre ; celui-ci dut percevoir que son regard contemplait le vide, puisqu'il demanda :

« Vous paraissez soucieux. Tout va-t-il comme vous le souhaitez ? Tenez, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! »

Harry fit un suprême effort et inclina la tête d'un air serein.

« Oui, je vous remercie. »

Il s'assit en prenant bien soin de garder son regard sur le Ministre ; il sentait que s'il se hasardait à observer les riches décorations du luxueux bureau, son esprit dériverait de nouveau vers le récent « attentat ».

« Comme Mr… »

« Dennis. »

« Merci. Comme Mr Dennis vous l'a sûrement dit, la raison de votre présence ici — je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de vous être déplacé si rapidement à pareille heure — est qu'il s'est produit, il n'y a pas deux heures, une attaque. Il s'agit d'un village où il existait une assez nombreuse communauté sorcière, mais habitaient également là-bas de nombreux Moldus… »

« Habitaient ? » releva Harry.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Ministre, et un silence pesant s'installa. Harry et Mr Skwal échangèrent un bref regard, puis le Ministre reprit la parole, d'un ton plus sombre :

« Défaire le plus puissant mage noir qui soit depuis bien des siècles, et ce à un âge aussi jeune, relève d'un rare privilège… »

« Êtes-vous bien sûr qu'il s'agisse-là d'un privilège ? »

Le Ministre eut un sourire quelque peu contrit.

« Non, bien sûr… J'ai bien connaissance des terribles pertes que vous avez dû subir, et des nombreuses sacrifices auxquels vous avez dû consentir afin d'arriver à ce résultat — et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Il reste cependant indéniable que votre talent en ce qui concerne la lutte contre les forces du Mal pourrait être très… utile. »

« En quoi puis-je être _utile_ au Ministère ? »

« Je… souhaiterais… » (le Ministre choisissait soigneusement ses mots : la voix était subtile, le ton calculateur) « … que vous veniez avec moi sur les lieux de l'attaque afin de nous aider. »

Harry ne fut aucunement dupe : il perça aisément à jour les intentions ministérielles le concernant ; le Ministre allait mettre en exergue le caractère alarmant des attaques (le spectacle désolant auquel allait probablement assister Harry en se rendant sur les lieux de l'attaque fournirait le meilleur argument visuel que pourrait exhiber le Ministre), donc la nécessité de soutenir le Ministère dans sa politique vis-à-vis de celles-ci. Sa décision fut rapidement prise ; il demeura néanmoins silencieux durant une dizaine de secondes avant de relever le regard pour le plonger dans celui du Ministère :

« Où est le Portoloin ? »

« Par ici. » fit le Ministre en se relevant.

Harry reconnut ici la grande habileté du Ministre : feindre de ne pas être le moindre du monde surpris du fait que Harry _savait_ que le Portoloin était _déjà_ prêt, et donc que le Ministre avait _entièrement prévu_ sa « mascarade ».

« Je dois toutefois vous prévenir d'une chose, » fit le Ministre en saisissant un livre. « Maints Aurors sont bien évidemment sur les lieux, mais je ne puis garantir une sécurité totale. _On ne sait jamais…_ »

Harry acquiesça et attrapa le côté opposé du livre. Son regard croisa celui du Ministre.

« Un… Deux… _Trois._ »

La secousse familière au nombril et l'habituel tourbillon rugissant de couleurs tremblantes… Puis les pieds de Harry touchèrent la terre ferme.

Le spectacle de désastre auquel il s'était préparé apparut alors dans toute son ampleur dans la nuit sans étoiles : des Aurors criaient des ordres, entraient dans les bâtiments approximativement épargnés par la furie des attaquants afin de s'assurer qu'il ne subsistait plus d'assaillants, luttaient pour éteindre les incendies qui embrasaient des quartiers entiers du village, des Oubliators plongeaient les Moldus dans une rassurante inconscience de ce qui venait de se produire, des corps sans vie étaient transportés dans les airs à la baguette, des Médicomages soignaient les blessures des personnes miraculeusement épargnées, parant au plus pressé avant de rediriger les blessés graves vers Sainte Mangouste, l'air résonnait du chaos sonore des injonctions et du bruit de crépitement que produisaient les divers brasiers géants qui illuminaient de sinistre manière la nuit glacée.

Harry avisa calmement tout ceci, puis se tourna vers le Ministre qui contemplait d'un air sombre la vue funèbre des sinistres séquelles laissées par l'attaque.

« Savons-nous _qui_ a attaqué ? » demanda Harry.

« Venez par ici — les Aurors se sont installés dans ce bâtiment — juste là-bas… »

Le Ministre indiqua une maison assez haute, apparemment inviolée par l'assaut ; Harry emboîta le pas de Mr Skwal.

« Nous pourrons répondre à vos questions à l'intérieur. » ajouta-il.

Harry remarqua la note d'inquiétude dans son ton, alors qu'il balayait du regard les alentours, les sourcils froncés.

La maison était haute, et visiblement ancienne ; bâtie de pierre et envahie de lierres, il émanait quelque chose d'impressionnant de sa silhouette massive à plusieurs étages, et la rue s'achevait sur cette maison. La porte était haute et de bois épais ; les volets des fenêtres étaient clos ; un rai de lumière était toutefois visible entre l'espace fin qui séparait la porte du sol. Le Ministre ôta sa baguette de ses robes et tapota la serrure en marmottant quelque formule destinée à ouvrir la porte. Enfin, il y eut un déclic ; la porte s'ouvrit, et…

« Qu'est-ce que— ? »

L'exclamation de surprise du Ministre fit se retourner un individu en robe noire, qui brandissait une longue et fine baguette ; immédiatement, de l'extrémité de celle-ci jaillit une flèche argentée à l'allure destructrice — droit vers le Ministre et Harry. Mais le sinistre missile fut soudainement détourné de son but originel, et dévia vers le mur contre lequel il explosa ; Harry brandit à nouveau sa baguette — mais l'individu avait déjà transplané.

« Je vous dois une fière chandelle. » fit d'un voix très basse le Ministre.

« En parlant de chandelle… »

D'un vif geste de sa baguette, Harry alluma les rares chandelles qui ne l'étaient pas encore. La pièce était vaste ; elle avait été récemment réaménagée (supputa Harry) en urgence par les Aurors afin de pouvoir servir de « quartier général » temporaire : les meubles avaient en effet été délocalisés sans ménagement dans divers coins de la salle, tandis qu'une table géante avait été installée afin d'y installer le nécessaire. Ce nécessaire s'étalait à présent à terre : papiers, plumes, bouteilles d'encre jonchaient le sol ; les cartes de la ville, hâtivement accrochées au mur et stratégiquement annotées, gisaient sur le sol, déchirées.

« Nous rangerons ceci plus tard. » fit Harry. « Pour l'heure, parons au plus important — où sont vos Aurors ? »

« Je… Je l'ignore. Ils étaient censés être ici… » répondit le Ministre (sa voix n'était toujours qu'un murmure).

Harry avisa soudainement l'escalier au fond de la pièce, menant aux étages supérieurs.

« Montons. Peut-être se sont-ils réfugiés en haut. »

« Peut-être… »

_Pourvu qu'ils soient dans un meilleur état que cette pièce_, songea Harry. Enjambant savamment les objets éparpillés au sol, Harry marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'escalier et en entama l'ascension à la lueur de sa baguette. Le Ministre le suivit — d'un pas plus réticent toutefois.

Parvenu à l'étage supérieur, Harry accentua la lumière diffusée par sa baguette et parcourut des yeux la pièce principale. Tout y avait été laissé en ordre ; rien de suspect n'alerta l'attention de Harry. Celui-ci alla semblablement vérifier que les trois autres pièces de l'étage ne contenaient rien. Le Ministre toujours sur ses talons, il gravit le second escalier ; son appréhension augmentait à mesure qu'il franchissait silencieusement les marches.

« _Enervatum !_ » s'exclama une voix froide, en provenance de la deuxième porte à gauche du couloir dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver.

Harry se retourna et plaça son index gauche sur ses lèvres, intimant ainsi le silence au Ministre. Il gagna de cinq rapides et silencieuses foulées la porte ; pointa sa baguette sur la serrure, l'ouvrit, puis—

Quatre Aurors étaient à terre, ligotés et inconscients. Une haute silhouette, en robe noire elle aussi, se retourna en brandissant sa baguette ; mais trop tard — Harry s'était écrié :

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Le sortilège alla percuter le mur : la figure avait subitement disparu, sans même un bruit. Bien qu'interloqué, Harry alla délivrer et ranimer les quatre Aurors inconscients, tandis que le Ministre s'occupait de l'Auror que venait de ranimer la silhouette qui s'était échappée si promptement.

**¤**

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire. »

Deux des Aurors, assez sérieusement blessés, étaient restés à l'étage, soignés par des Médicomages en attendant leur transfert à Sainte Mangouste. Un autre était parti au Ministère rendre compte des récents évènements. Les deux restants étaient attablés avec Harry et le Ministre ; ces deux derniers écoutaient le rapport d'une Auror d'age mûr, aux cheveux bruns et à la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Nous vous attendions comme convenu pour faire notre rapport, et… »

« Ils ont transplané si rapidement ! » renchérit l'autre Auror, un homme à l'allure sévère.

« Oui. » acquiesça l'autre. « Ils étaient une demi-douzaine. Nous avons été pris par surprise… Et n'avons quasiment rien pu faire pour nous défendre. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à… » (Elle fit un signe de tête vers le haut, désignant par là ses deux camarades restés en haut.)

« Je vois… » fit le Ministre.

Il semblait profondément troublé, et plongé dans ses pensées.

« Que cherchaient-ils ? » demanda-t-il.

La femme haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. »

« Vous. » répondit Harry en regardant le Ministre.

« Moi ? » fit celui-ci, interloqué. « Qu'entendez-vous par là ?… »

« Ils s'attendaient à ce que _vous_ soyez là. »

« Comment ? Mais c'est impossible ! Personne ne savait que — à part au Ministère, bien sûr… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que… ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition. » admit Harry.

« Je refuse à croire qu'il puisse y avoir un ou plusieurs traîtres au Ministère ! »

« Des événements semblables se sont déjà produits par le passé. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une récidive. »

« Mais— ? »

« Dites-moi, en ce cas, pour quelle autre raison auraient-ils tendu une embuscade ici même ? Rien ici ne leur était utile ! Leur attaque était terminée. Il ne s'agissait pas de détruire sans but ni raison. Non, ces personnes poursuivaient un bien plus sombre dessein… »

« Hmmm… » fit le Ministre. (Il semblait très préoccupé.) « Il faudra enquêter, bien sûr… J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Si notre ennemi peut effectivement disposer de renseignements aussi importants et capitaux, et aussi rapidement, alors nous courons un danger plus grave encore que je le pensais… »

Mais Harry n'accordait aucune intention aux lentes réflexions du Ministre. Son esprit était en effervescence : qui étaient ces mystérieuses figures ? Avait-il bien deviné leur but en attaquant précisément _ici_, — _après_ la fin de l'offensive ? D'où venaient-elles ? Un nouvel ordre naissait-il dans l'ombre ? Et si oui… _qui_ le dirigeait ?

**¤**

Ainsi étaient-ils revenus : sombres pantins damnés manipulés par une main impérieuse qui les tourmentait par-delà la mort même, marionnettes informes dirigées par un sceptre d'acier, les Inferi avaient refait surface après des années où leurs visages blêmes aux yeux noyés n'avaient plus jamais paru à la lueur nacrée de la lune afin de semer la terreur parmi les rangs des vivants, incapables de lutter contre ce fléau immortel qui, inlassablement, inexorablement, poursuivait son avancée dans la bataille. Harry, de retour chez lui, méditait à la faible lueur d'une unique bougie les propos du Ministre. Celui-ci avait confirmé la présence d'Inferi lors de l'attaque. Harry avait également indirectement appris que l'embuscade qui lui avait été tendue était liée à ces évènements : en effet, de « petits démons » (selon le témoignage des survivants), de nature non identifiée, avaient été aperçus, exécutant de la magie sans baguette visible.

De toute évidence, les ténèbres gagnaient du pouvoir — et il représentait un obstacle à supprimer pour celles-ci…

**¤**

Le lendemain, Harry s'interrogea toute la journée sur les évènements — et surtout, par quel moyen intervenir. Une possibilité jaillit dans son esprit peu après midi, alors qu'un pâle soleil perçait de ses rayons la terre ; germant dans son esprit, la possibilité s'accrût jusqu'à devenir une possible solution. Mais cette dernière ne serait pas sans prix. Alors que l'après-midi poursuivait son cours, et que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, cette solution fut la seule réponse qui apparut pleinement adaptée au problème de la levée de l'ombre.

Sa décision fut prise au crépuscule — une porte serait sonnée ; un serment ancien respecté.

**¤**

Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla tôt, réveillé par quelque étrange rêve dont le souvenir s'éloignait lors même qu'il tendait la main pour le saisir ; ouvrant les volets d'un mouvement négligent de baguette magique, Harry constata que le jour n'avait point encore paru : le paysage crépusculaire somnolait encore avant l'avènement de l'aube.

Ayant l'étrange intuition qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, et l'esprit toujours occupé à tenter de rattraper les restes disparates et évanescents du rêve filant qui l'avait éveillé, Harry se leva et se revêtit d'une chaude robe de chambre. Puis, mû par une soudaine impulsion — il sortit par la porte arrière de sa maison et marcha à pas lents jusqu'au recoin le plus éloigné du jardin.

Là, sous l'ombre d'un gigantesque arbre que Harry avait lui-même planté, était érigé un sépulcre : celui de James et Lily Potter, reposant pour l'éternité là où ils avaient péri, il y a plus d'un siècle, tués de la main de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Aucun ornement particulier ne venait troubler la sobriété de la tombe ; nulle épitaphe n'y était inscrite. Harry se tenait debout, fixant cette tombe, songeant aux derniers instants qu'avait vécus sa mère : l'horrible conscience de l'inéluctable ; la terreur qu'inspirait Lord Voldemort — mais également le sacrifice délibéré, par amour, afin de le sauver, lui, bébé âgé d'à peine plus d'un an. _Morte pour préserver la vie._ Le sacrifice d'une mère pour son unique enfant…

Dans la quiétude crépusculaire, le froid matinal et l'air immobile, Harry songeait aux temps antérieurs, inexorablement emportés par le flot éternel du temps. Les souvenirs s'éloignaient, disparaissaient, les images devenaient floues, les visages du passé s'estompaient. Lentement ; mais sûrement, et inévitablement. Bien sûr, certains seraient éternels : ceux de Ron et Hermione, par exemple. Ceux de ses parents, également : les photographies qui avaient emprisonné en mouvantes images leur éternelle jeunesse pourraient témoigner, et ce jusqu'à la fin, de leur existence, de leurs visages, de leur joie atemporelle de savoir leur fils en vie. Mais jamais il n'avait pu contempler de ses propres yeux ses parents danser en hiver, alors que la neige tombait doucement autour d'eux, comme sur l'une des photographies qu'il détenait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait entendre le rire de Ron ou Hermione — seul l'écho évanescent du son demeurerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il chût dans l'abysse du silence. Ils étaient tous partis — et leur temps ne reviendrait jamais.

Ce fut bien après que l'aube eût percé la nuit glacée et taciturne que Harry sortit de son oraison silencieuse. Il détourna alors son regard du sépulcre et retourna lentement en sa demeure, le visage sombre et les épaules ployées comme sous le faix du temps et des souvenirs passés.

**¤**

Il avait encore une ultime visite à accomplir. Ou plutôt — l'avant-dernière. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il poussa la grille d'un vaste cimetière. Un vent fort s'était levé ; les branches des arbres se pliaient régulièrement sous son souffle. Passant d'un pas lent entre les allées de tombes, Harry se dirigea vers l'extrémité sud du cimetière. Après une marche funèbre, Harry parvint à sa destination ; il s'arrêta devant une tombe faite d'un marbre aux reflets tirant sur le pourpre. Cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'était enterrée la personne à laquelle était dédiée cette tombe — mais le souvenir de cette personne était toujours aussi vif chez Harry. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mais lire l'épitaphe de cette tombe était toujours douloureux, même plus d'un siècle après.

_Ci-gît Ginevra Weasley_

_1981—1997_

Si seulement… Il n'aurait jamais dû — c'était sa faute. Si — il aurait dû… Jamais elle… Harry soupira. Une lame de tristesse semblait lui lacérer la gorge ; la culpabilité, cette culpabilité latente qui l'avait tant tourmenté il y a si longtemps et le hantait parfois encore, l'assaillait de nouveau. Mais tous ces 'si' ne servaient à rien. Le passé ne pouvait être modifié.

Puis ce fut la mélancolie qui donna subitement l'assaut ; l'esprit de Harry fut soudainement empli de souvenirs heureux malgré l'époque sombre : la présence vivifiante de Ginny, son rire, sa longue chevelure virevoltant au vent, lançant des reflets au coucher du soleil ou au feu de la Salle Commune… Harry fut étonné et désarçonné par la puissance de ces souvenirs.

À l'Ouest, le soleil se couchait, dardant ses ultimes rayons et peignant l'uniformité froide et sombre du cimetière de chauds reflets dorés, pourpre voire mordorés ; le ciel était une étendue rubescente de nuages filant au vent, tandis que l'énorme orbe orangée du soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon. Harry se sentit étrangement rasséréné par ce spectacle ; et, esquissant même un faible sourire, comme s'il se remémorait quelque heureux souvenir de Ginny, il sortit de sa poche une belle et fine rose. La tenant haut face au soleil, il en admira pensivement un instant les éclats aurore aux reflets de ce dernier ; puis, avec un léger soupir, il s'accroupit et la déposa sur la tombe.

_Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois, Ginny._

**¤**

La nuit était tombée. Le vent avait beaucoup perdu en puissance, mais demeurait toujours aussi frais ; et les nombreux bosquets remuaient subrepticement, tel un océan de verdure vaguement agité. Ce fut ici que Harry transplana : il apparut aussi soudainement que silencieusement. Il lança un regard à la lune quasiment ronde qui s'était hissée dans le ciel sans étoiles, puis entama à grands pas sa progression vers quelque destination connue de lui seul.

Après quelques minutes de vive marche, il parvint devant un vaste portail de couleur argentée. Il produisit sa baguette, la tint en l'air—

Devait-il réellement ? Était-ce la seule solution ? Ne commettait-il pas une erreur ce faisant ? — Non. Il avait mûrement réfléchi ; et il était la seule option dont il disposait.

Harry tapa doucement sa baguette contre le portail, à trois reprises. Il y eut un instant de silence ; même le vent semblait s'être tu. Tout était immobile. Puis…

« Qui sonne à ma demeure ? » retentit magiquement une voix grincheuse et irritée.

Harry inspira calmement.

« Le passé. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

* * *


	2. Les rets du destin

**La Rose et les Narcisses**

* * *

Chapitre II : Les rets du destin

« No, Draco. It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now. »

— Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

« Le passé. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration sereine, et colportant cependant de si lourdes conséquences, que venait de faire Harry. Puis, soudainement, un vent furieux se leva : s'engouffrant entre les branches des arbustes, son souffle courroucé et sifflant emplit subitement l'air, comme la manifestation surnaturelle d'une haine surpuissante ; puis, alors que la rafale atteignait le paroxysme de sa violence, couchant les buissons avoisinants et faisant virevolter les cheveux gris argenté de Harry… le vent retomba tout aussi brutalement — comme si aucune colère, aucune force, quelle qu'elle soit, n'était de nature à entraver l'avancée inexorable des fils du destin, qui, s'étant liés en une toile désormais infrangible, rendaient captif celui qu'ils enlaçaient.

« Va t'en. »

La voix était calme, — mais de ce calme angoissé que celui qui éprouve en son for intérieur le plus grand trouble essaye de maintenir en vain.

« Il est temps. » répondit Harry.

Le silence revint. Harry devina la tourmente de celui qu'il venait tirer de sa confortable retraite, afin de lui faire respecter un serment qu'il était tenu de respecter.

« Il est temps. » répéta-t-il d'une voix forte et claire. « Te voici confronté à ton serment : et tu ne peux le profaner. »

Tout était calme dans la nuit paisible ; mais une grande tension régnait dans cette apparente quiétude.

« Ouvre. »

Harry attendit patiemment. Rien ne vint.

« Le temps t'a rattrapé. Il n'est plus temps de te dérober à son étreinte ! »

« Non ! » fit la voix d'un ton véhément.

« Ouvre ! » commanda Harry.

« Jamais ! »

« _Alohomora !_ » s'écria Harry.

Un claquement métallique sonore retentit dans la nuit. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le portail : celui-ci s'ouvrit progressivement, grinçant de manière intolérable — comme pour traduire par ce son inharmonieux le supplice de celui qui désirait uniquement le tenir clos à jamais. Harry éleva sa baguette et en amplifia l'éclat : la lumière produite révéla une sente qui sinuait à travers le vaste jardin, envahi par les mauvaises herbes, pour parvenir jusqu'à l'entrée de ce qui apparaissait comme un manoir aussi vaste qu'opulent. Il gagna à grands pas l'entrée, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Ouvre. » ordonna Harry.

« Jamais ! » répéta la voix, toujours magiquement amplifiée, et provenant du néant. « Jamais ! Et tu ne pourras pas entrer. Il faudra plus qu'un simple _Alohomora_, Potter ! »

« _Alohomora !_ » somma Harry.

La serrure sauta ; la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry pénétra dans le manoir.

« Inutile de te cacher. » prévint Harry.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Si — et je le tiens de ta propre parole. Renierais-tu ton passé ? »

Le vestibule, richement décoré de divers portraits présentant des individus aux poses dédaigneuses et dardant des regards de mépris sur les invités, tapissé de tons vert et argent, et orné de multiples articles luxueux, conduisait vers une vaste pièce d'entrée. Directement en face, un escalier décrivant une sinuosité, à la rampe serpentiforme et aux marches recouvertes d'un tapis de velours, serpentait vers les étages ; de part et d'autre de l'escalier étaient deux portes, hautes et massives, frappées du symbole d'un sceptre autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent ; de la bouche de ce dernier dépassait une langue fourchue et hostile. Aux extrémités de la pièce reposaient également deux portes, menant vers les deux ailes opposées du manoir. Le sol de la pièce était recouvert d'un fastueux revêtement. Mais l'ensemble, bien qu'outrageusement luxueux, était terriblement suranné ; et il était clair que l'âme qui résidait dans le manoir, dans la solitude la plus recluse depuis des dizaines d'années, n'avait aucunement veillé à conserver la demeure vierge de tout délabrement. L'œil perçant pouvait distinguer de vastes réseaux de toiles d'araignées reliant le mur au plafond — plafond qui s'ornait d'un splendide lustre poussiéreux dont toutes les chandelles étaient pour l'heure éteintes.

Harry observa toute la pièce. Après une brève réflexion, il se dirigea vers la porte se situant à droite de l'escalier. Parvenue devant celle-ci, il pointa sa baguette et pensa :

« _Transpectus !_ »

L'essence de la porte se disloqua à sa vue ; et il put contempler ce qui était une bibliothèque (d'après les nombreux rayons couverts de livres). Au fond de la pièce cossue brûlait un feu confortable dans l'âtre ; trois fauteuils haut de gamme étaient disposés en triangle devant celui-ci, avec de petites tables basses sur lesquelles étaient posés quelques livres ; et au milieu de ces trois sièges se tenait une forme courbée et très agitée, en robe noir et argent, brandissant une baguette, murmurant des formules (de protection probablement). Les cheveux de l'homme, puisque c'en était un, étaient argentés, révélant un âge fort avancé ; et il était visiblement très nerveux — de cette nervosité du prisonnier qui sait son bourreau venir. Son regard ne cessait d'aller d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, cherchant vainement quelque secours. Un instant, ses yeux terrifiés se dirigèrent sur la porte, croisant ceux de Harry sans que l'individu en eût conscience.

Harry soupira ; il tapota silencieusement la serrure, puis ouvrit la porte à la volée—

On eût dit que l'incarnation vivante de la terreur était apparue sur le seuil pour le vieil homme reclus : il recula de plusieurs pas, plaça son bras gauche en l'air en guise de protection, pointant de l'autre bras sa baguette sur Harry.

« C'est irrémédiable. » dit ce dernier.

« Non ! »

« Il f… »

« Non ! Va t'en ! »

L'homme semblait totalement en proie à la démence.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Il le faut. »

« Non ! »

« D… »

« Non ! »

« _Draco !_ »

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Harry ne fit rien pour empêcher le Sortilège de Désarmement. Un long silence suivit le bruit étouffé par le tapis de la chute de la baguette. Draco Malfoy baissa lentement son bras gauche.

« Maintenant que je suis désarmé, peut-être vais-je pouvoir disposer de toute ton attention ? »

« Non. _Va t'en !_ »

« Non. » contra fermement Harry. « Tu me le dois. »

« Laisse-moi en paix ! » répéta Draco, les yeux hantés. « Tu n'as aucune idée de… »

Il s'interrompit, pantelant.

« Aucune idée de quoi ? » demanda sèchement Harry.

« Aucune idée… » murmura Draco.

Il semblait complètement fou.

« Pars d'ici et ne reviens plus jamais m'importuner ! » hurla-t-il soudainement.

Sa voix était partie dans les aigus de l'hystérie.

« _SILENCE_. » tonna Harry.

Une aura de puissance semblait émaner de ce dernier ; il s'avança, nonobstant le fait qu'il était désarmé contre quelqu'un qui était pourvu d'une baguette, négligeant le fait que l'individu devant lui était totalement instable ; et il pointa impérieusement l'index sur Draco.

« Je suis venu ici pour que tu accomplisses le serment que tu as prêté il y a de cela plus de cent ans. Le temps n'a aucunement payé ta dette. Tu ne peux échapper à ton passé. Tu me suivras de gré ou de force. »

« _Stupéfix !_ » s'écria Draco.

Mais sa main tremblait par trop : le sort manqua totalement sa cible, et alla percuter une étagère qui se renversa avec tout son contenu sur le sol. Harry lança un regard indifférent à ce spectacle, puis tourna résolument un visage placide vers Draco, dardant ce dernier d'un regard où se mêlaient ire et miséricorde. Draco ressemblait de plus en plus à une bête blessée et acculée par quelque chasseur cruel sur le point de lui porter le coup de grâce.

« Tu as vécu trop seul, et trop longtemps. » déclara Harry.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Les yeux de Draco exprimaient à la fois peur, haine et impuissance.

« Les fantômes du passé te tourment toujours. Renonce à leur influence. Dirige-toi vers la lumière qui les détruira. J'apporte cette lumière. Souhaites-tu réellement demeurer dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que la vie t'abandonne ? »

Harry effectua un pas en avant, sans que Draco eût de réaction notable. Ces yeux étaient encore arrondis, par la terreur ou l'hystérie Harry n'aurait su dire ; et curieusement ce dernier ressentit alors une forte commisération envers cet être brisé par les conséquences de ses dramatiques erreurs de jeunesse. Il avait désiré jouer avec le feu : il avait tendu la main vers une flamme aussi terrible que dangereuse, pensant inconsidérément être en mesure de la maîtriser : sa main avait été brûlée et son esprit consumé.

« Je sais plus que quiconque ce que tu as subi. »

« C'est faux. » fit Draco d'une voix très basse, emplie de haine. « Tu n'as aucune idée… »

« Si. » répliqua catégoriquement Harry. « J'ai vécu des choses semblables. »

Draco éclata soudainement de rire : c'était un ricanement sordide, un concert de cordes grinçantes, un rire de démence, une dangereuse folie qui avait traversé la gangue de glace autour de son être pour s'exprimer dans ce son discordant, inharmonieux — _malsain_.

« Vraiment, Potter ? » (La raison avait déserté son regard.) « Des choses semblables, dis-tu ? » (De nouveau cet horrible rire.) « Je doute que _quiconque_ ait conscience de tout ce que j'ai subi. »

Harry s'avança légèrement.

« Tu aurais pu éviter tout cela, Draco. »

« J'ai également tenté de réécrire le passé, Potter… »

« Il ne s'agit pas de réécrire le passé. »

Un nouveau pas en avant.

« Il s'agit de l'accepter et de vivre avec. »

« Il est impossible de vivre avec pareille chose ! » gronda hargneusement Draco.

« Ce n'est pas impossible. Tu n'as simplement pas trouvé les moyens d'y parvenir. »

« Et quels sont-ils, alors ? » (Une lueur de raillerie brillait dans ses yeux pâles.)

« Accepter ce pour quoi je suis venu. C'est le premier pas sur le sentier de la repentance. »

« Mais bien entendu. » répliqua sarcastiquement Draco à voix basse. « Suivons Saint Potter sur les chemins de la délivrance ! Le _mythique_ Potter, humble défenseur des opprimés et figure immaculée dans la lutte contre les partisans des Ténèbres… Cela t'arrange bien, au final, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux dissimuler le fait de vouloir m'utiliser derrière de _nobles motifs_… »

« Il suffit. »

Quelque chose avait subtilement changé dans la voix de Harry : une once de pouvoir, une note de courroux — une nuance dénotant le changement dans son attitude, d'une mansuétude certaine vers une puissance palpable, d'une patiente miséricorde vers un jugement impérieux et courroucé.

« Il est temps de m'écouter. Penses-tu être en mesure de rejeter la main que je te tends ? Oublierais-tu le serment que tu prêtas il y a fort longtemps ? Ni toi ni moi ne l'avons oublié. Et tu le respecteras : à contrecœur, avec autant de mauvaise volonté que tu le souhaiteras — mais tu le respecteras. Dissimuler mes véritables raisons derrière de nobles motifs, dis-tu ? Je n'ai aucune estime pour ce que tu as fait dans ton passé. Ne sois pas trop prompt à oublier que ce furent tes mauvais choix qui guidèrent ton existence sur des routes aussi sombres qu'incertaines. Tu fis toi-même le choix qui te mena à ta propre perte. Tu te situes de nouveau à la croisée de deux chemins antagonistes. Peu m'importe lequel tu choisiras : car tu me suivras quel que soit celui que tu emprunteras. Je t'expose cependant les deux choses suivantes : à gauche se situent la rancœur, la tourmente, toute la vaste part d'ombre que contient ton passé ; à droite, la délivrance à laquelle tu aspires depuis des dizaines d'années malgré ton désespoir — cette délivrance que je t'apporte aujourd'hui. Vers quel sentier te dirigeras-tu ? Les ténèbres… (Harry étendit le bras gauche) ou le jour (Harry étendit le bras droite) ? Choisis vite mais choisis bien ! »

« Tu es stupide. » jeta dédaigneusement Draco en regardant Harry, les bras étendus. « Je pourrais te tuer. »

« Me tuer ? Je crois me souvenir d'une situation semblable où ton bras n'avait pu se résoudre à supporter le poids d'un meurtre. »

« Peut-être ai-je changé… »

« Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est. »

« Tu ne doutes de rien, Potter… »

Le silence retomba. La scène était quasiment figée, ses acteurs immobiles : Harry, offrant deux options opposées à un Draco confronté à son lourd passé et au dilemme présent ; le feu mouvant qui consumait silencieusement les bûches dans l'âtre jetait périodiquement des ombres dansantes sur les murs, mais également sur le visage de Draco.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ce courage stupide qu'arborent fièrement tous ces idiots en provenance de Gryffondor. » cracha Draco. « C'est une folie issue de votre faiblesse. »

« Folie ? La folie n'est-elle pas d'errer en solitaire dans un manoir lourd de noirs souvenirs, et ce durant des dizaines d'années ? Faiblesse ? La faiblesse n'est-elle pas de se réfugier dans l'ombre du désespoir afin d'éviter la confrontation avec ce qui fut ? »

« Ne juge pas ce qui te dépasse. »

« Les regrets sont universels, Draco. Tu n'es pas plus le premier à en avoir que tu ne seras le seul à les colporter durant toute ton existence. »

Draco demeura silencieux un instant, ses yeux fixés sur le sol ; puis il releva brusquement la tête.

« _Accio baguette !_ » ordonna-t-il en dirigeant la sienne sur celle de Harry.

Il avança vers Harry et lui tendit sa baguette. Celui-ci la saisit avec une expression neutre, mais ses yeux recelaient tout de même une certaine nuance interrogative. Les deux anciens se regardèrent un instant, puis Draco déclara :

« Puisque tu affirmes tellement me comprendre — suis-moi. »

Il sortit de la pièce ; Harry l'imita, sa baguette rangée. Harry suivit Draco à travers une série de sombres couloirs et de pièces luxueuses ; et ils parvinrent finalement à une porte que Draco ouvrit : celle-ci donnait sur le jardin.

« _Lumos_. » murmura Draco.

Ils suivirent à la lumière de la baguette le sentier de terre qui serpentait entre les conifères, aux feuilles persistantes recouvertes d'une fine couche de givre vespéral ; une étrange ambiance émanait de ce jardin, comme s'il avait autrefois échoué sur les rives du temps, à jamais figé dans un hiver éternel conservant les souvenirs lointains d'histoires fugitives et de visages disparus. Nul vent ne venait troubler les hautes statures sereines des sapins ; l'endroit respirait — et inspirait — la quiétude de ce qui n'est pas affecté par les marées du temps. Hormis les faibles bruits de pas dans la neige que faisaient les deux marcheurs, un silence absolu régnait ; hormis les deux silhouettes mouvantes qui voyageaient vers quelque passé sauvegardé dans le calme intemporel de ce paisible sanctuaire, rien ne s'agitait. La beauté glaciale _ad vitam aeternam_ de ce temple de verdure surprit considérablement Harry — car contrastant tellement avec le délabrement du manoir et le dépérissement de celui qui y habitait.

Draco disparaîtrait ; et le manoir tomberait en ruines — mais ce havre de paix subsisterait au-delà de leur chute dans l'oubli.

« C'est ici. » fit Draco.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry n'avait pas eu conscience du chemin parcouru. Il releva la tête : ils se trouvaient devant un bosquet circulaire de hauts sapins — les plus hauts du jardin.

« _Albulus narcissus in oblivionem non ire._ » susurra Draco, pointant sa baguette vers le bosquet.

Son murmure se perdit dans la nuit, emporté par un très faible souffle venteux. Harry observa l'effet de la formule, à la lueur de la baguette de Draco : les deux sapins en face d'eux devinrent soudainement nébuleux, s'obscurcirent, puis s'évaporèrent en une fine brume qui fut balayée par une nouvelle légère rafale de vent.

Harry contempla alors l'étrange et inattendu spectacle que dérobaient à la vue les sapins plantés ici à dessein : un talus fleuri, orné de narcisses couleur neige ; et autour de celui-ci, dans l'air, ondoyaient de fins effluves magiques de couleur glace, uniquement visible parce qu'ils se détachaient dans l'obscurité de la lumière produite par la baguette de Draco. C'était une tombe : la tombe de feu Narcissa Malefoy ; et les narcisses en constituaient l'épitaphe. Harry reconnut dans les émanations magiques un Charme de Conservation ; mais il sentit également une atmosphère pesante autour du blanc sépulcre — empreinte du poids de la culpabilité.

« Je l'ai tuée, Potter. »

Harry tourna son regard vers Draco : les yeux de ce dernier étaient hantés par le tourment, rendant son regard quasiment insoutenable.

« Comprends-tu ? »

Draco s'agenouilla dans l'herbe couverte de neige, la tête inclinée sous le faix de la responsabilité.

« Je l'ai tuée et elle ne reviendra jamais. »

Alors s'éleva la soudaine furie d'un vent violent : balayant les cimes des sapins constituant le bosquet, il hurla et souffla son courroux mélancolique à travers la nuit glacée ; mais si les faîtes des sapins s'abaissèrent, si les cheveux argentés et les robes de Harry virevoltèrent, ni les placides narcisses sépulcraux ni Draco n'esquissèrent le moindre mouvement — et toujours la tempête faisait rage, tel l'improbable requiem en furie ornant de ses notes rageuses le recueillement de la figure prostrée devant la sépulture maternelle, tel le cri de douleur impuissant du fils sombré dans l'affliction… tel la sérénade à la désespérance parmi laquelle vivait celui-ci depuis plus d'un siècle.

**¤**

« Va t'en. »

Ce n'était ni le hurlement furieux d'un animal poursuivi, ni le murmure implorant d'une âme souffrante : c'était une simple demande faite sur un ton neutre et découlant logiquement de ce qui venait de se produire — c'est-à-dire ce que venait de voir Harry. Le vent, gémissant toujours aussi violemment, emporta ces mots au loin.

« C'est impossible. »

« C'est nécessaire. »

« Non. »

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux : Harry, debout et observant Draco ; ce dernier, toujours à genoux et fixant d'un regard vide la tombe de sa mère.

« Si je pensais qu'il serait plus bénéfique de m'en aller, je l'aurais fait. » déclara Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je resterai. Viens. »

Il tendit une main plus ancienne que les arbres entourant la tombe vers un Draco qui resta sans réaction.

« Tu ne peux rester dans le froid et la douleur indéfiniment. Relève-toi. » intima Harry.

N'avait-il pas commis une grave erreur en se tournant vers ce vieillard brisé, non sénile mais ne présentant que par trop les larges stigmates d'un passé de souffrance ? Il ne s'était jamais remis des évènements qui avaient eu lieu durant l'année 1997. Un siècle était passé : pas l'horreur qu'il avait vécue. Lord Voldemort ne s'était pas montré clément. Ni envers lui — ni envers sa famille ; l'endroit où il se trouvait ne le prouvait qu'avec trop d'évidence.

Le contact gelé d'une main désespérée le ramena au présent : Draco le fixait avec des yeux vides de tout sentiment.

« Rentrons. » fit Harry.

**¤**

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. »

« Quoi ? »

« Montrer cette tombe. Surtout à toi. »

« Il faut parfois exhumer ses fantômes pour qu'ils cessent de nous hanter. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« Faire quoi, Draco ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Tu le— »

« Je veux dire : qu'est-ce qui nécessite le fait que je respecte ma dette ? » rectifia Draco, agacé.

« Ignorerais-tu ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ? »

À la lueur que projetaient les flammes de la cheminée, Harry lut une grimace de dégoût sur le visage de Draco.

« Ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ne m'est d'aucun intérêt ou importance. »

« Tu as vécu reclus et coupé de tout durant toutes ces années ? »

« Il semblerait. » répliqua d'un ton à la fois irrité, froid et amer Draco.

Harry et Draco contemplèrent silencieusement la lente combustion des bûches dans l'âtre. Ce fut ce dernier qui rompit le silence :

« Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu viennes m'importuner ? »

Draco observait intensément Harry.

« L'Ombre, Draco. » répondit lentement celui-ci. « Elle se développe et s'étend de nouveau… »

Une lueur hantée passa subrepticement dans les yeux de Draco.

« Et… » commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui, Draco. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Et il ne s'agit pas que de moi, mais du Monde de la Magie. »

« Je… »

« Je sais que son sort t'est indifférent ! » coupa Harry d'un ton véhément. « Mais il ne l'est pas en ce qui me concerne ! »

« Tu m'en demandes trop. »

« Ta dette me le permet ! Et tu as prêté serment. »

« Tu me demandes d'affronter ce qui a détruit ma famille ! » se récria Draco.

« Je te demande d'affronter ce qui a détruit bien plus que cela ! » répliqua d'un ton enflammé Harry.

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à arpenter la pièce, suivi du d'un regard hostile par Draco.

« Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de toi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir vécu pareille tragédie — et il existe des personnes plus innocentes qui toi, qui ont pourtant enduré les mêmes choses, voire pire ! Comment peux-tu tolérer le fait de permettre à la peur de revenir ? Comment peux-tu être indifférent à la possibilité que les familles soient déchirées, les parents séparés des enfants par la mort ? _Comment peux-tu tolérer que des gens vivent la même chose que toi ? _»

« Personne n'a… » s'écria Draco en se levant.

« Bien sûr que si ! » cria Harry.

Pointant un index accusateur sur Draco, ce dernier fit :

« Tu accordes trop d'importance, comme tu l'as toujours fait, à ta petite personne et à ta part de confort existentiel ! »

« Je ne te permettrai pas de me juger ! »

Draco sortit vivement sa baguette. Harry l'imita.

« Tu es par bien trop égoïste. » déclara ce dernier.

Il tenait sereinement sa baguette pointée sur Draco.

« Je t'offre la possibilité de soulager ta conscience et de régler les dettes du passé ; et ce pour l'intérêt de tous, bien que tu ignores ce que cela signifie. Tu es gagnant sur tous les côtés, Draco ! En remplissant ta part du marché, tu rachètes tes fautes et commets une bonne action — et tu auras ensuite la paix. À jamais. _À tout jamais !_ »

«_Il_ l'a longuement torturée avant de la tuer — _sous mes yeux_… Rien ne peut réparer cela ! Tu entends ? _Rien ! _»

Harry abaissa sa baguette.

« Non, c'est vrai. Rien ne peut renverser le cours de ce qui fut. »

« Rien ne peut renverser la culpabilité ! »

« Je le sais, Draco. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir provoqué la mort d'un être cher. » répondit avec amertume Harry.

Ce dernier fixa le sol quelques instants, puis releva la tête : Draco le regardait intensément — et il avait lui aussi abaissé se baguette.

« Il s'agit cependant de renverser le cours des choses actuelles. Écarte quelques instants ton égoïsme, Draco — à quelle âme souhaiterais-tu de subir les souffrances qu'engendre inévitablement pareille remontée des ténèbres ? Tu sais parfaitement ce qui attend le Monde de la Magie ! Une nouvelle ère de terreur, semblable à celle que tu vécus, semblable à l'époque où sévissait Lord Voldemort ! »

Draco eut un violent soubresaut.

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » siffla-t-il haineusement.

« Peu m'importe la superstition de ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de nommer les choses. » répliqua Harry. « Je te demande de m'aider — pour ne pas que ce que nous avons vécu se reproduise ; pour ne pas que d'autres aient à souffrir injustement. »

Draco se rassit lentement, contemplant sans les voir les flammes de la cheminée : Harry savait que de cette méditation surgirait sa réponse définitive — l'enjeu capital était suspendu à l'essaim de pensées tourbillonnantes qui siégeait actuellement en l'esprit torturé de ce vieil homme accablé par ses propres fautes. Le silence, ponctué des crépitements en provenance de l'âtre, perdura pendant ce qui sembla une éternité aux yeux de Harry. Puis la voix grincheuse et traînante de Draco s'éleva :

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Il y a eu des attaques, à un rythme accru, depuis ces derniers mois. Au départ petites et disparates. Aujourd'hui organisées et étendues. »

« Le Ministère n'a pas réagi, je suppose ? »

« En effet. » répondit Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Ils essayent de dissimuler les faits — mais cela devient, et deviendra, de plus en plus difficile, voire impossible. L'envergure des attaques devient trop grande. »

« De quoi sont-elles faites ? »

« Au tout début, ce n'étaient que de petits groupes de sorciers cagoulés. »

Draco frémit et plaça inconsciemment sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche. Ce que venait de dire Harry, sans aucun doute, ne lui avait que par trop rappelé les rangs sévères des Mangemorts qu'il avait autrefois rejoints — pour sa perte.

« Puis de sombres créatures s'y ajoutèrent progressivement. Et dernièrement — des Inferi. »

« Des _Inferi_ ? » s'alarma Draco, tournant brusquement un visage inquiet vers Harry.

Celui-ci acquiesça et alla calmement s'asseoir, sous le regard inquisiteur d'un Draco devenu préoccupé.

« Oui, des Inferi… L'affaire est grave, Draco. »

Ce dernier détourna son regard vers l'âtre.

« C'est un véritable nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'élève dans l'ombre. »

« Et naturellement… »

« Oui, nous ignorons son identité. »

« Quel est ton but ? »

« Le contrer, évidemment ! Il faut l'empêcher de gagner du pouvoir. Il n'en a déjà que trop ! »

« Si c'est encore possible… »

« C'est précisément là que tu interviens. »

« Quel rôle suis-je censé jouer dans ton scénario ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un scénario ! Il s'agit de la _réalité !_ »

« Quel rôle suis-je censé jouer dans ta _réalité ?_ » rectifia d'un ton sarcastique Draco, en appuyant sur le mot « réalité ».

« M'aider dans ce but. »

« Saint Potter n'est pas capable de se débrouiller _seul ?_ » demanda d'un ton narquois Draco.

« "Saint Potter" n'a pas _étudié_ la magie noire. » répliqua d'une voix dure celui-ci.

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent subrepticement, et un étrange sourire naquit sur son visage ridé.

« Et qui te dit que j'ai _étudié_ la magie noire ? »

Harry leva un sourcil faussement interrogateur. Sortant sa baguette (Draco sursauta légèrement) et la pointant au hasard vers une des étagères, il fit :

« _Accio livre !_ »

Un lourd volume poussiéreux atterrit dans la main tendue de Harry : _Des anciennes pratiques_.

« Si, par un pur hasard, j'ouvrais ce livre, qu'y trouverais-je ? »

Une lueur mauvaise ornait les yeux de Draco ; une légère expression de dégoût était apparue sur son visage. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant, puis Harry refit voler le livre à son emplacement initial.

« Si, par un pur hasard, je regardais de quel sujet traitent tous les livres entreposés ici, qu'y trouverais-je ? »

« Tu te crois _malin_, Potter… »

« Non : c'est toi qui te montres stupide en cherchant à nier les évidences. Nous n'avons plus seize ans. Je n'ai que faire de ton penchant vers la magie noire ; tu connais mon jugement à ce sujet. Mais si pour une fois il pouvait se révéler _utile_… »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Nous allons partir, Draco. Voyager vers la source du mal qui s'éveille en ce moment ; et gageons que tu trouveras de quoi exercer tes talents. »

« _Partir ?_ Où ? »

« Vers une forêt sombre et lointaine. »

« Et que diable veux-tu y faire ? »

« Mais éradiquer le mal _à sa source_, Draco. »

« À nous deux seuls ? »

Harry hocha calmement la tête en guise d'approbation.

« Tu es complètement fou ! » s'écria Draco. « Des mages noirs ! Des créatures dangereuses ! Et des _Inferi_ Que veux-tu que nous opposions à cela, à nous deux _seuls _? »

« Je suis en possession — et toi aussi — de quelques capacités et autres talents qui pourraient pallier le surnombre adverse. »

Draco hocha la tête comme si la folie s'était incarnée en son interlocuteur.

« Ce n'est pas du courage — c'est de la pure _démence !_ »

« Je sais que tu _répugnes_ à t'engager dans l'action directe, Draco. Mais rassure-toi : ce ne sera pas ton utilité principale. Je serai là pour faire face aux dangers immédiats. »

« Tu ne doutes pas une seconde de toi, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, en ce cas ? »

« Ça ne marchera jamais ! Des Inferi, Potter ! Des _Inferi _! Sais-tu ce que sont ces créatures, Potter ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement. » répondit sereinement ce dernier.

« Ils sont invincibles ! »

« Tu te trompes complètement. » affirma calmement Harry.

« Je ne sais pas les combattre. »

« Ce sont des créatures des ténèbres, Draco. Je saurai m'en occuper. »

Draco continuait à secouer la tête.

« J'ai également l'impression que… » (Il embrassa du regard la pièce.) « … tu n'es malgré tout pas resté inactif durant toutes ces années. »

« Et quand bien même ? » répliqua d'un ton agressif l'intéressé.

« Alors tes talents trouveront de quoi s'exercer, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Là où tes connaissances s'arrêtent — débutent les miennes ; et inversement. Fais-moi confiance. »

« _Confiance ?_ »

Le ton était ulcéré : comme si venait d'être proférée l'ultime ineptie dorée couronnant un amas de folies subjacentes.

« Ce n'est pas une question de conf— »

« Bien sûr que si. Cela fonctionnera. »

« … démence. » murmura Draco.

« Nous partons demain matin, à l'aurore. Un long voyage nous attend. »

« Je refuse ! »

« Sois raisonnable ! »

« Au diable ta raison ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici pour trouver une mort atroce dans je ne sais quel endroit sordide ! »

« Il n'y aura _pas_ de mort atroce. »

« Bien entendu ! Pas plus que de danger, c'est ça ? Une petite promenade dans des bois fleuris, c'est ce que tu me proposes, hein ? »

« Ce ne sera évidemment pas exempt de dangers, mais… »

« _Pas exempt de dangers !_ Oui, bien sûr ! Ce ne sera pas une excursion exempte de dangers, de la même manière que les serpents ne sont pas exempts de crocs et que leurs crocs ne sont pas exempts de venin ! Tu n'as plus seize ans, Potter — tu as passé l'âge de jouer au chevalier noble et généreux ! »

« La vieillesse t'a peut-être rendu sénile, mais en ce qui me concerne… »

« _Sénile_ ! Moi ! Vieux fou ! Qui parle d'aller saluer le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? Et il faut aussi lui amener des mandragores, je suppose ? »

« _Silence._ » commanda Harry. « Il s'agit de toi — il s'agit de moi — il s'agit du Monde de la Magie ; rien de plus. Les deux choses que je viens de mentionner te sont égales. Mais si tu ne le fais pas pour les autres, fais-le pour toi. Ne réitère pas les erreurs passées. »

L'élan sarcastique de Draco fut aussi vivement coupé qu'il était né : son visage perdit son expression ironique et redevint grave, austère, méditatif. Le silence retomba.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où était avachi Draco.

« Une main te fut tendue il y a très longtemps. Ne commets pas à nouveau l'erreur de la refuser. »

Harry tendit lentement une longue main aux doigts fins, cependant que l'ombre du passé obscurcissait le pâle visage de Draco. Puis un frisson l'agita — mais il n'était nullement dû à la température de la pièce.

Et alors, lentement — très lentement — il avança la main et saisit celle de Harry.

**¤**

L'aube teignait lentement de pourpre l'horizon cependant que Harry patientait devant le portail d'entrée du manoir Malefoy que Draco eût fini de se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Ce dernier s'était engagé à respecter le serment qu'il avait prêté lorsque Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, il y a de cela des décennies : il accomplirait donc sa dette et aiderait Harry jusqu'à ce celui-ci considère le pacte ancestral honoré, affranchissant alors Draco de ses obligations.

Après quelques minutes d'attente songeuse parmi la nature immobile, des bruits de pas indiquèrent à Harry que Draco approchait. Celui-ci se déplaçait d'une démarche lente ; et l'on voyait bien qu'il ne quittait le domaine familial qu'à contrecœur.

« Allons-y. » déclara simplement Draco.

Il referma le portail d'un mouvement de baguette magique, puis Harry l'entendit murmurer quelque formule : et voilà que le portail s'ornait d'une large couronne de narcisses, tenant dans un équilibre improbable car magique.

Draco fixa un instant sa création, puis se tourna et entama sa marche sans se retourner, suivi du regard par Harry. Ce dernier tourna sa baguette vers le portail : au centre de la couronne de blanches fleurs se matérialisa soudainement une rose flamboyante ; auréolée par les narcisses, elle resplendissait, flottant dans les airs sans que rien ne la tînt. Puis il tourna lui aussi le dos ; et ainsi s'en furent Harry et Draco — délaissant derrière eux la rose et les narcisses.

* * *

Note : — « _Albulus narcissus in oblivionem non ire. _» signifie « Le blanc narcisse ne sombrera pas dans l'oubli. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

* * *


End file.
